


Come for You

by TheDiamondSword400



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aliens, Angst, Blade of Marmora Keith (Voltron), Capture, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Domestic, Drama, Feels, Friendship, Hurt Keith (Voltron), Hurt/Comfort, Keith & Lance Banter, Keith (Voltron) Cares, Protective Pidge | Katie Holt, Protective Shiro (Voltron), Protective Voltron Paladins, Rescue, Team as Family, the team cares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 10:47:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18619090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDiamondSword400/pseuds/TheDiamondSword400
Summary: Four times Keith came for one of the Paladins and one time they came for him. Set after Keith joins the Blades.





	1. Hunk

Hunk sighed and ran his eyes over the dishes and ingredients spread out over the counter.

He sighed again, feeling a pain of disappointment. Yeah, this – this wasn't going to be good. It wasn't going to be bad either, per se. but still . . . not good. Not without that Dartha Root.

He rolled his shoulders and took a deep breath “Right then, get in the zone and work your magic. Now where did I put that shredder?” he asked himself, bending down to search through the cabinets “Aha! There you are! Now I just – huh?” he blinked at the large root in front of him in confusion.

_Now where did that come from?_ He wondered, turning to sweep his eyes over the kitchen.

And let out a high pitched shriek as he jumped back, tripped over his own feet and hit the floor with a resounding thud

“Keith!” he squeaked, staring wide eyed up at the other man “When did you get here? Where did you come from? It's great to see you! Don't scare me like that!!”

Keith flashed him a small smile “A few minutes ago, I was in the neighborhood, you too and I wasn't trying to.” he replied, answering all his questions in a single breath as he leaned over to offer him a helping hand “Shiro said you've been looking for some Dartha Root for the last month so I decided to drop some off.” he said, nodding to the large root on the counter.

Hunk grinned as he let the smaller man help him to his feet “Dude, that's awesome! Thanks!”

Keith flushed and waved a hand dismissively “Don't menti – Eeepp!” he squeaked, breaking off and going wide eyed as Hunk suddenly pulled him into a fierce hug.

“You saved Dinner!”

“Yer Wec-om.” Keith wheezed out, sounding as squished as he looked.

Hunk drew back, face splitting into a wide grin as he gripped the shorter man's shoulders “You need to stay for dinner.”

It took Keith a moment to register what the other said as he was trying to regain his breath but when he did he shook his head, an apologetic look spreading over his face “Hunk, I can't. I need to get back to the Blade.”

“Its just one meal.” Hunk countered, turning to begin chopping up the root “I'm always making an extra helping anyway. And besides, we haven't seen you in months. It'd be nice to have a good family dinner.”

With his back turned Hunk didn't see the look of shook that spread through those dark violet eyes soften into something fond

“Fine.” Keith relented, sounding reluctant despite the smile he shot the larger man “I'll stay.”


	2. Shiro

It's his Birthday and he can't help feeling something is wrong.

And its his actual birthday, February 29th.

The other Paladins had thrown him a surprise party and Hunk had made an absolutely giant cake and everything.

Well they had tried to surprise him.

It was kinda hard to miss them running around with armfuls of decorations, a huge banner declaring 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY, SHIRO!' in bold multicolored print and Lance trying to teach Coran and Allura 'Happy Birthday'.

He had been reliably informed years ago that he was horrible at faking it. But the surprise he had felt at the sheer amount of what they had thrown together had been enough for them to think they that gotten away with it.

And Shiro couldn't see any harm in humoring them.

The party had been fantastic, lasting well into the night. Everyone else had already gone to bed hours ago and now he was making his way to his own room unable to figure out for the life of him why everything felt off.

He rounded the corner and jerked to a halt, startled.

Suddenly everything made sense.

Dark violet eyes blinked in surprise then flicked up to the silly cardboard party hat that Pidge had scrounged up from somewhere on his head.

A guarded look settling over the younger man's face “I missed the party, huh?” S

hiro had no trouble picking out the look of hurt behind the carefully composed mask and flashed the younger man a reassuring smile “Just Pidge getting blackmail on everyone and Coran adding about five stanzas and a dance to the song. There's still some cake left if you want to join me?”

A brief look of gratitude flashed across that pale face and he moved to join him as Shiro turned to head back to the lounge “Did you really come all this way just to attend my Birthday Party?” He asked, running his eyes over the rips in the black and purple uniform. Despite his concern, Shiro felt his heart warm. Clearly he had come straight here after finishing a pretty difficult mission.

Keith shot him a bright smile “I wouldn't miss it for anything.”


	3. Pidge

Sometimes Pidge really hated space. Ice planets in particular were now at the top of her 'Things I Hate' list. Right up there with Lance's singing.   
She blew on her numb fingers and rubbed them together, hoping the friction would warm her up a bit or at least restore some feeling. Yeah, that did nothing.  
“'Just a little interstellar Hide 'n Seek', he said. 'It'll be fun', he said. If I die here, Lance McCain, I swear I am so haunting you.” she scowled as she shoot a look out the cockpit. Nothing but snow, snow and more snow. What was that? Oooohh, swirling snow. Yippee.   
She should probably get a medal for this. First Paladin to get her lion wedged between to ice peaks.  
THUNCK!  
“What the Quiznak?!” Pidge yelped, jumping nearly a foot out of the chair at the sound. Her eyes widened as a serious of lighter thumps sounded across the roof “Is that footsteps?!” she muttered, confused and a bit concerned. Considering the way her luck was going it was probably the Galra. She was probably about to be captured, tortured and killed. Quiznak, she was so kicking Lance's skinny butt.  
She yelped in protest as Green suddenly opened her mouth, getting a face full of snow.  
“Katie?!”  
“KEITH?!” she spat out a mouthful of snow and stared up at the figure standing over her in shock then scowled as she registered his appearance “Why do you get a coat?” She demanded, peeved.  
Keith stared back at her from within the large fur-lined hood pulled low over his head, dark violet eyes concerned “Are you okay? How did this happen?”  
“How did what happen?” Pidge muttered, still glaring at his coat like it had given her some personal offense.  
“How did Green become wedged between the peaks of two giant ice mountains hovering thousands of feet above a frozen wasteland in the middle a blizzard. And are you okay?” he clarified, adding his original question on like a second thought.  
“I'm not hurt. Just really really cold.” she assured him “And you can blame Lance.”  
He quirked an eyebrow at her “Not that I'm all that surprised, but how is this Lance's fault?”  
“Because it was his idea to play interstellar Hide n' Seek!”  
Keith snorted and reached into one of his pockets “Hide n' Seek? How old are you guys again?”  
“Oh, shut up!” Pidge snapped, but she couldn't stop the grin from pulling at her lips as she cuffed his shoulder “Shiro and Allura left over a weak ago on some diplomatic thing and we haven't been attacked in a month. We were bored.”  
She raised an eyebrow as he withdraw a thin sliver rectangle from his pocket “What is that?”  
“Thermal blanket.” he replied as he shook it out then wrapped the large sheet around her shoulders “You looked cold.”  
“Oh. Thanks.” Pidge dropped her gaze uncertainly to the side for a minute then glanced back up at him “How did you find me?” She asked in a small voice.  
“I picked you up on my scanners.”   
She held back a wince at the tone he used to deliver that vague answer, which was very brisk and dismissive. Keith turned on his heel without meeting her eyes and gestured for her to follow “I'll take you back to the castle. You're going to need the others to free Green.”   
Pidge scrambled to her feet to follow him to the open hatch “Hey, Keith!”  
He glanced over his shoulder at her and she shoot him a bright grin “It's good to see you.”  
Dark violet eyes widened then blinked rapidly in surprise. A shy little smile spread across his face “Yeah. Same here.” came the soft reply then he shot her a brighter, more open smile “Let's get you home, Pidge.


	4. Lance

He seriously needed to rethink his life.

Well, maybe not his whole life. But the last few vargas? Yeah, definitely rethinking those.

Lance scowled down at his captors. But seriously, why did he have to get captured by squeaky purple puffballs? Granted these things were freaking ninjas. But the fact remained that he was hanging from the ceiling from a chain after being jumped by commando floofs.

Not cool.

“You need to let me go. I'm the Red Paladin of Voltron. You know, Defenders of the Universe? He -lo?! I'm a Pal-a-Din. Vol-tron. You can't understand a word I'm saying can you?” he huffed in frustration “Figures. I bet you don't even have ears."

His eyes widened as a siren suddenly split the air. His captors let out high pitched shrieks at the sound “Whoa, Whoa!” he yelped in panic as the aliens bolted for the door “Where are you going?! You can't just leave me here!” he growled and let his head drop to his chest as the puffballs disappeared from sight “Typical. Just typical.” he muttered then glanced up at the chain, narrowing his eyes in determination “Right. You got this, Lance. Chain's attached to hook like so you just need to – Allyoop! Eep! Gak!”

“Lance?”

Startled, he blinked at the figure standing in the entrance.

Dark Violent eyes stared at him in bemusement “Need any help?”

Lance looked up to where his right foot was now stuck in the chain over his head then back to his former teammate, plastering a cheerful grin onto his face “Nope. I got this.”

“Uh Huh.” Kaith hummed in that _you're-an-idiot-and-I'm-not-impressed_ tone he must have learned from Allura.

Or vise versa.

Lance scowled “I mean it, Mullut head!”

“Riiight.” Keith responded, not quite rolling his eyes “So this is some sort of performance art?”

“Exactly!” Lance snapped, summoning up a look of professional pride “Its for the show. The Voltron Show. And its a very complicated shtick piece thing that is Awesome!”

“I could get you down with this.” Keith said, gesturing to the wrench attached to the wall beside him.

Lance wilted “Yes, Please.”

The gears squealed loudly and he let out a – very manly, thank you vary much! – shriek as he dropped to the ground with a painful thud.

He blinked the stars from his eyes to find Keith kneeling beside him unlocking the chains from around his wrists.

Dark violet eyes met his gaze and Keith winced “Sorry about that.” he muttered.

“Well, your totally not forgiven cause that was totally on purpose!” Lance snipped at him.

Keith huffed and shook his head, though Lance couldn't tell if it was in amusement or annoyance “How did you get captured by the Wahpums anyway?”

“The What Plums?”

“Wahpums, an alien species highly skilled in guerrilla warfare and stanch allies of the Galra.” he raised an eyebrow at the blank look Lance was giving him and sighed “Their the ones who captured you.”

“Oh! You mean the Ninja Floofs?”

Keith snorted back a laugh at that as he tossed aside the last of the chains “Yeah, the Ninja Floofs.” He rose to his feet and offered Lance a hand.

Lance accepted it gratefully and let the other pull him to his feet “Then I guess its a good thing they couldn't understand me.” he muttered then shot Keith an apprising look “So how did you find me?"

“I was sent to help take out a Wahpum Outpost and came across Red in the forest. Figured you would have gotten yourself captured.”

Lance squawked in protest “I'm not helpless-”

“I didn't say you were.” Keith snapped, cutting him off, his eyes suddenly swirling with emotion “I've got two more of these bases to take care off. You can find Red on your own, right?”

“Sure.” Lance muttered, suddenly feeling like a jerk.

Keith gave a sharp nod then turned on his heel and strode for the doorway.

“Hey, Keith!”

The young man jerked to a halt and turned back to him, pale face guarded.

“Could you use a hand?”

Startled violet blinked then he quirked a brow a him, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Do you think you can handle it?”

“Oh, Har de Har Har. Very funny.” Lance drawled, stepping up to shove his face into the other man's “Bring it on, Mullet. I can do anything you can do.”

Keith smirked and turned away “Just try to keep up.”

“Ohhh, it is so on- Hey, wait! Hold up!”


	5. Keith

This was bad. Really bad.

He huffed and took a deep breath, wincing at the pain it caused.

' _Okay_.' he thought to himself ' _Breathe. Focus. Analyze your situation._ '

Okay, injured ribs, broken legs, dislocated arms. Hanging from chains between two pillars twenty feet off the ground in the middle of an arena full of religious nutjobs with a thing for sacrificing half breeds.

No back up, no way of calling for any and no idea where he was.

Which meant he was alone with no way out of this mess.

To think that after everything – Zarkon, the Blade, Voltron – he was going to die at the hands of demented alien cultists was just . . . it sucked. Quiznak, this whole mess royally sucked.

The alien standing on the dais beneath him suddenly turned with a shout, making his gaudy red robes swirl around him, and pointed what looked like a scythe up a him. Keith bit back a cry as the chains holding him suddenly jerked, shooting a burst of pain through his shoulders, and started to lower him slowly. Whatever Big Red had shouted was taken up the crowd as a chant that was quickly taking on a fever pitch that filled his head with white noise and panic. His vision tunneled, locking on the blade extended towards him.

_Please, no._

The leader raised the scythe as he came within reach.

_No._

He looked up into the yellow eyes of the alien as the chains dragged him into a kneeling position.

_No._

He squeezed his eyes shut as it swung for his neck.

PEE-saw!

Keith eyes snapped open at the sudden rush of heat across his chest. He stared in shock at the scythe flipping end over end across the arena before embedding it self in a wall. A rapid series of of blaster short scored the floor around him, making the cultists scatter with panicked cries. The sound of jet-packs made his eyes snap up and his mouth fell open in shock at the white armored figures dropping to the arena floor.

Very familiar figures.

“We got this!” Pidge shouted – Pidge! – as she attacked a group of cultists, lassoing them with her bayard and throwing them around like ragdolls “Get him!”

He caught a streak of purple-pink out of the corner of his eye and suddenly Shiro was there, leaping up on the dais and attacking the red robed figures like a force of nature. Spinning, kicking, ducking and striking, knocking the cultists off the dais and out of his way. “Keith!” The Black Paladin dropped to his knees in front of him, a look of panicked fear on his face as the light from his arm fading as he took the younger man's face in his hands.

Dark eyes flicked over him, taking in his injuries and the shredded remains of his uniform, and his jaw tightened with rage “Don't worry. We'll have you out of here in no time.” he said, somehow managing a soothing tone as removed his hands, Galra arm lighting back up as he turned his attention the chains holding the younger man in place.

“Shiro? You're here?” Keith breathed out in a daze, though he wasn't sure is it was from pain or shock. He stared up at the older man with wide eyes, not caring that he was starting to tear up “You came for me?”

Shiro paused to stare down at him through his fringe with a look that clearly said he couldn't believe he just asked that “Of course we did, Keith.” he flashed him a gentle smile “We'd always come for you, kid.”


End file.
